


au prompts/ideas

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Death Note - Freeform, Dimension Travel, Dream Smp, Groundhog Day, Hybrids AU, Mafia AU, Modded smp, Reincarnation, Rust (Video Game) - Freeform, Rust AU, Shapeshifter Quackity, Time Loop, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, backrooms, canon chat, chat, hybrids smp, jujutsu kaisen au, time rip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:09:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 16,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28632282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: i just want dsmp and dimension travel / alternate universe travel stuff haha + time travel, time loop, family dynamics and other stuff :D ( there's also one-shots >< )
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt & Wilbur Soot, Ranboo & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Tommyinnit & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 54
Kudos: 255
Collections: Anonymous





	1. normal meets despair

**Author's Note:**

> i applaud writers out there that are able to write with the dimension travel and time travel stuff :^ | if you find some of the prompts/ideas interesting and want to write then feel free to use >< ( and maybe comment link of the fanfic u wrote 👉👈🥺 )
> 
> CHAPTER GUIDE :  
> CH1 dimension travel  
> CH2 canon chat  
> CH3 au where lmanburg is forgotten history, reincarnation  
> CH4 canon divergence, butcher army  
> CH5 dimension travel , Ranboo & Tommy & Tubbo  
> CH6 backrooms , Dream  
> CH7 dimension and time travel  
> CH8 death note  
> CH9 (storylike) time loop , Ranboo & Tommy  
> CH10 time loop , Ranboo & Dream  
> CH11 (storylike) dimension travel , Tommy & SBI  
> CH12 (storylike) game-mechanics , Ranboo  
> CH13 (storylike) dimension travel, Tommy & mafia!SBI  
> CH14 (storylike) fluff, au-modern day, Tommy mcdonalds at 2am  
> CH15 (storylike) rust, dimension travel, Tommy & Ranboo  
> CH16 dimension travel, game-mechanics, Tubbo & Tommy  
> CH17 dimension travel, streamer!Tommy & dsmp!Dream  
> CH18 (storylike) modded/hybrids smp au, Tommy & Phil  
> CH19 (storylike) au-modern day, kid!Tommy & dad!Phil  
> CH20 (storylike) reincarnation, Ranboo & Technoblade  
> CH21 (storylike) blob Dream & Tommy  
> CH22 time travel, time loop, Karl & Ranboo & Dream  
> CH23 Tommy doesn't exist and is just an imagination of Technoblade  
> CH24 (storylike) time rip, time travel, raincarnations Ranboo & Tommy & Tubbo  
> CH25 irl Wilbur & Technoblade & Tommy are siblings  
> CH26 (storylike) time travel, March 1 Tommy to November 16.  
> CH27 (storylike) jujustu kaisen, sorcerer!Tommy and sorcerer!Ranboo.  
> CH28 (storylike) dimension rip/travel, streamer!Tommy sees irl!dsmp lore  
> CH29 irl Wilbur & Technoblade & Tommy are siblings  
> CH30 (storylike) March 1 Tommy & Dream, a theory/take on the prison scene and Wilbur’s revival.  
> CH31 (storylike) time travel, March 1 Tommy & Dream

\- January 6 TommyInnit, gets struck by lightning, wakes up to Alternate Universe - High School or College/University , confused af, sees that the dsmp members from his world are all good friends in the alternate reality he woke up to, he’s still in armor- has a sword- injured from fighting the withers and stuff so dsmp Tommy is basically a mess, AlternateUniverse SBI or AlternateUniverse DreamTeam sees dsmp Tommy (by passing by, in front of the sbi’s /dreamteam’s house, school, somewhere idk), they all go confused and shocked cause why are there two TommyInnits.  
Scenario 1 : dsmp Tommy goes back to his world once a timer runs out ( timer for how long you can stay in another reality )  
Scenario 2 : dsmp Tommy goes back to his world by gathering the alternate versions of the dsmp members and making a circle lmao.

\- dsmp Technoblade gets transported to Alternate Universe - High School or College/University, poofs into AlternateUniverse Techno’s class, Alternate versions of dsmp members gets shocked seeing the hybrid/dsmp Technoblade, dsmp Technoblade questioning why the universe hates him that he somehow ended up in another reality.  
Scenario 1 : dsmp Technoblade goes back to his world once a timer runs out ( insert that meme of disappearing dude with a peace sign )

\- Alternate Universe - High School or College/University dsmp members gets transported to the Dream SMP (real life minecraft).  
\- All of them are scattered around the smp; in the antarctic empire, logstedshire, l’manburg, badlands...  
\- Dream (being admin of the server) sensed something’s wrong and goes to find out what. dsmp Dream meets the confused and terrified alternate versions of the dsmp members.  
\- Dream notifies l’manburg for a meeting about the weird scenario/people.  
Scenario 1 : the AU dsmp members go back to their world once the tension peaks at the meeting Dream arranged in l’manburg.

\- A rip/tear of time & space appears on a football field from the DSMP Alternate Universe - High School or College/University, the other side of the tear is DSMP January 6/Doomsday is happening, the dsmp members from the alternate universe stands in shock as Dream/Technoblade/Tommy/Tubbo come out of the tear- step from the alternate universe- fighting. The tear slowly closes while they keep fighting, the 4 tries to go back in their universe before the tear/rip closes.  
Scenario 1 : The 4 of them get stranded in the alternate reality  
Scenario 2 : Dream & Techno manages to reach the tear, Tubbo & Tommy gets stranded from the alternate reality  
Scenario 3 : Dream reaches the tear, the other 3 gets stranded


	2. chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chat canon prompt/idea is really pog

\- a phone/device gets transported to the DSMP universe ( minecraft real life ) , weirdly the device somehow has a signal in the universe without existence of said technology, it only shows the twitch chat / chat, chat can see who’s holding the device since it’s on a twitch record set-up.  
\- Chat is currently on Doomsday/January6/Current dsmp lore  
\- DSMP Universe that the device got transported to is in one of the past DSMP lore ( disc war, pet war, elections, etc. )  
\- Basically, the device / chat knows what will happen.  
\- Whoever, any of the dsmp members, gets ahold of the device can basically change the future/course/outcome of their timeline from the canon universe.

Scenario 1 : Technoblade sees the device, gets curious, sees chat, the voices in Technoblade’s head (which is also chat but canon) gets surprised that the device and the comments flooding are the same as them.  
Scenario 2 : Ranboo sees device, becomes his secret memory “book”, tries to protect his friends from the future outcomes.


	3. au : school

\- Ranboo , Tommy, Tubbo are high schoolers / freshmen, they ghost hunt after school hours.  
\- The school/university/college is DSMP (somehow where L’manburg once stood but as years passed to modern day it became a school)  
\- Ranboo is in library club, the reason they get to stay in after school hours.  
\- Tommy hears rumours about a ghost haunting the library, grabs Tubbo and Ranboo along for ghost hunting.  
\- The ghost/s is ; Ghostbur (since he liked collecting books and watched the school get built) / Glatt can be added. /  
\- The trio searches up ghost stuff on the internet ( typical ouija board, salt, candles, chalk / markers ).  
\- Ghostbur retells the tale/history of L’manburg and the DSMP.  
\- (Ghostbur/Glatt do not remember/recognise some of the names, their faces, and voices while retelling the story.)  
\- (They only describe the dsmp members prominent features/known for) (Which means the trio and the ghosts don’t know they’re talking/listening to reincarnations of the tale)  
\- The trio heads home , the ghosts disappears, the trio doesn’t remember their interactions with the ghosts but they know the story/tale vaguely.


	4. canon divergence(?)

\- Shapeshifter Quackity , Butcher Army , Scene where Technoblade gets revived from the Totem of Undying.  
\- Quackity gets ready for the fight, Technoblade rushes in, they fight.  
\- In the midst of the fight, Quackity shapeshifts to SBI ( Phil, Wilbur, Tommy ).  
\- (Shapeshifting Quackity is like Himiko Toga, he kind of melts like candle/goo, since he’s busy fighting and moving his shifting is slightly distorted/undone/not complete)  
\- Technoblade gets stunned/shocked, anger flares, fights aggresively, blood for the blood good/ the voices chant louder.  
\- Quackity dies , Technoblade left fuming, gives rest of butcher army/l’manburg a dirty look and leaves.


	5. ranboob n' tommy n' tubbo go brrr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the traumatized kids in another world, what will they do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my mind won't let me do schoolworks not until it barfs out these au prompts

\- Ranboo, Tommy and Tuboo after Doomsday ( Tubb n Tomm robbing Ranboob )  
\- The ground shakes , the trio gets disoriented as their vision fades in and out  
\- Next thing they know they're laying down concrete floor ( sidewalk )   
\- Regaining their bearings, they stand up and check each other if they're injured.  
\- They see cars and lots of people, they get intimidated and run towards the forest side of the sidewalk  
\- They stop somewhere near an opening field and sees houses line in a row in the distance.  
\- The trio discuss on what they should do, checking if their communicator works, miraculously it does .  
\- They hear movement, quickly trying their best to stay quiet n hidden  
\- au! Dream team with au! tubbo ranboo tommy are chatting, heading towards the open area, to play football.  
\- dsmp! trio gets shocked, watching them play all friendly and happy with the au! dream team  
\- they get spooped when au! technoblade and wilbur (who were gonna join mid-game) ask who they were and what they were doing  
\- dsmp! trio turn to nervous mess, au! techbur gets shocked why the trio of strangers (dsmp trio) look like their brother and his friends.  
\- dsmp! trio explains what happen to them and how they go there, au! techbur get mind blown because accidental dimension travel exists?  
\- it was afternoon, almost turning 4pm. (they arrived somewhere at 3pm) au! techbur. invite them to their house   
\- dsmp! hesitantly agrees  
\- they meet au!sbi and au!dream team  
\- chaos ensues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me : we really need to do schoolworks  
> mind : no, i won't let you, now suffer and imagine these dsmp scenarios >:^)


	6. the backrooms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what happens when the green blob admin accidentally no-clips out of his reality :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> backroom noises 
> 
> ( i recommend read this while listening to Chirp :)

\- Dream was having fun setting up the dupe tnt machines, watching in glee as L’manburg gets destroyed once and for all.  
\- He walks over to an empty obsidian space to set up the next dupe tnt machine when his feet gets caught between the dupe machine.  
\- Dream panics, surprised, struggles to pull his feet out but this makes it worse and gets sucked / no-clipped  
\- Ends up in the backrooms, tries to fend off the weird voices and shadows.  
\- Paranoia starts to settle in his mind but it’s still tiny and unnoticeable   
\- He goes in circles, frustrated, he slumps down a wall.  
\- cold hands wrap around his legs and he immediately shoots up, eyes closed and tried to stomp the hands that grabbed his feet  
\- he doesn’t go near the walls for... what even is time?  
\- He finds himself in a new level, this time it’s dark- wet and the few flickering lights of a school hallway are his only sources of light unlike the barren but well lit rooms of level 0  
\- Dream sees a figure in the distance of the new level and quickly bolts out of there, he sensed someone following him and he runs faster.  
\- He slips a couple of times but doesn’t let the ache deter his running.  
\- Dream feels the figure come closer, Dream wheezes out a strained ‘ fuck ‘  
\- Dream wakes up to Logstedshire, he’s shaking.  
\- Dream gets confused when he sees Tommy just like how he looked during his exile ( and manipulation ).  
\- It was sunset  
\- As he gets closer he could hear chirp playing, Tommy’s back was facing him and sees the boy’s hair be ruffled by the wind.  
\- He stops near the teen, Tommy slowly opens his eyes and notices Dream’s presence. ( Dream notes Tommy’s eyes weren’t the dull shade of blue, but a calm baby blue )   
\- Tommy meets Dream’s eyes and chirp suddenly stops playing.  
\- They stare at each other for a while, none of them saying anything. ( only the calming sounds of the waves crashing and wind can be heard )  
\- Dream takes his mask off, sits on the grass next to Tommy, looking at the ocean.  
\- Tommy looks back at the ocean  
\- Chirp continues to play as the two lone boys sit there letting the wind, the waves and the glow of the sun comfort them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am listening to chirp as i wrote this and man did my writing turn angsty, i just made my heart feel heavy ok <\3


	7. dimension and time travel aus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i've come bearing prompts since i am busy with schoolworks and can't update my fanfic :')

rip in time and space sends doomsday tommy to election day (before wilbur and tommy get exiled) and only last a few minutes long before the universe corrects itself leaving the past dsmp stunned with knowledge of the futures outcome in their hands.

doomsday ranboo & tubbo time travels to election day with doomsday tubbo snapping at schlatt.

A rip in time and space appears on dsmp where the other side shows doomsday and the other is the past, election day.  
The invisible force of a barrier that serves as a window is the only thing separating both worlds from colliding.

ranboo time travels to tommy getting exiled by tubbo, he tries to change the outcome but dream notices and goes to eliminate the outsider ruining his plans ( ranboo )

tommyinnit wakes up to a weird place, sbi are a family and l’manburg exists but is buried from history and the past, tommyinnit’s the only one who remembers and probably ranboo too.   
-alternate-universe modern setting , alternate-universe highschool / university/college.  
-the dsmp members are reincarnations of past dsmp.   
-tommy and ranboo’s conciousness got transported to the reincarnated versions.  
-tommy and ranboo goes to visit the remains of l’manburg/dsmp  
-(meeting ghostbur and glatt can be added)

tommy, tubbo, ranboo gets transported to modern day, l’manburg exists but is buried from history/past, they visit the desolate place rumored to be haunted, they meet the reincarnations of theirselves/dsmp members.

current antarctic empire minding their own business at their base, they see figures appear in the tundra, they see a very confused- disoriented alternate universe dsmp members that got dimension travelled to the dsmp universe.


	8. Death Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dsmp + death note : uh ohhh

\- Ranboo’s memory book is not what it seems. His memory book is a death note.  
1 : (set in alternate universe-modern setting) Dream is Ranboo’s shinigami  
2 : (set in dsmp) Dream is the only one who knows of Ranboo’s death note and how Ranboo is just acting in front of the others. Ranboo is also aware and they make an alliance.  
3 : (set in dsmp) Ranboo doesn’t know he has been using/picked up a death note, his shinigami is still Dream (or whoever fits as a shinigami)  
4 : (set in dsmp) Dream had the death note first but then Ranboo picked it up and now he’s the owner of said book, Dream is there to help him/act as a substitue shinigami.

\- Tommy picks up a stray book laying from the ground.  
1: (set in dsmp) Tommy becomes owner of a death note after seeing the book laying on the ground  
( can be logstedshire arc, exiled pogtopia arc ) ( can be a time travel au )  
2: (set in alternate universe-modern setting) Tommy owns a death note, Dream/Technoblade/Wilbur is the shinigami  
3: (set in dsmp-time travel au) Tommy snaps, Bamf tommyinnit, tries to kill off Dream but since Dream is mysterious af he cannot be killed (just like L...before y’know) so Tommy tries to befriend Dream, chaos and angst ensues, friendship go bye bye as soon as Tommy gets Dream to soften up to him. Tommy immediately writes Dream’s name once he sees Dream reveal his face to him (bc he sees tommy as a friend now and since tommy got his trust), Tommy watches Dream die.   
(Tommy either realizes what he’s done and (1) is horrified he turned out to be like his tormenter before/his Dream (2) watch in glee as he sees an alternate version of Dream die- tommy goes bonkers like wilbur)

\- Tubbo becomes an owner of a death note  
1: (set in alternate universe-modern setting) Tubbo’s shinigami can be Schlatt/Ranboo/Tommy  
2: (set in dsmp) Tubbo sees a book laying inside the camarvan  
( can be doomsday arc, snowchester/current arc, exiled tommy arc )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me just put this prompt/idea down while i cry under my buried schoolworks.  
> ( also all of the prompts/ideas in this fic are free to use! just make sure to link the fanfic you wrote to the people who commented / wanted to read a fic with said prompts >< )


	9. groundhog day? more like hedgehogs day, am i right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranboo’s come to the realization that they’re stuck in a time loop. Their restart point always goes back to that one place where the source of all of their future problems came from.
> 
> “ …d’you know what Ranboo, I’m getting sick and tired of looking at this motherfucker’s cottage-core looking, mushroom aesthetic bullshit house. “
> 
> “ Agree. Let’s just blow this place up. “

Ranboo sighs tiredly, the blonde beside him sharing the same sentiment. They were back in front of George’s burning house once again. This time they didn’t bother extinguishing the fire.

He hears Tommy groan in frustration, Ranboo runs a shaking hand from his face.

“ I hate this place. I hate this place _so much_. “

“ FUCK. “ Tommy shouts out of pure frustration.

Now how did they find themselves in this predicament?

You see, they were so close- so close to breaking the endless cycle of torment. They thought they’ve finally broken out of the loop when Tommy finished the hotel project he had with Sam Nook, when Ranboo was neck-deep in problems that never seemed to stop coming his way.

They both thought they were finally going on the right path, but the universe said so otherwise.

They watch as dark-oak planks hit the ground, the roof crumbling- caving in as the smell of burning mushroom and wood fills the air. It was still midday and the people in the smp are still up and about.

Tommy watches as the last bits of fire die down from the wooden planks scattered on the ground. He turns to look at Ranboo who was holding what looked like sand from his hands.

“ …d’you know what Ranboo, I’m getting sick and tired of looking at this motherfucker’s cottage-core looking, mushroom aesthetic _bullshit_ house. “ Tommy seethes from his spot, things were going so well for him- he just broke free from Dream’s grasps for the nth time, yet it was all again for nought.

“ Agree. Let’s just blow this place up. “ Ranboo’s monotone voice cuts through his mind before he started to spiral in his own thoughts. Both boys were exhausted, worn out from the future they had just carved. “ Let’s just blow shit up this time, Ranboo. I’m fucking done with this place. “

The hybrid hums in confirmation, moving towards the wrecked cottage and placing down the blocks of TNT.

“ Wanna do the honors? “ Ranboo steps back next to Tommy, passing him the flint-n’-steel. Tommy takes it, lighting up the TNT nearest to him and bolts out of there with Ranboo.

_BOOM!_

The two of them tore through the woods, they hear the familiar sound and the tremor of the explosion. Dust and smoke could be seen rising from the sky but they pay no attention to it, instead, they ran as fast as their legs could away from L’manburg- away from Dream’s smp land. Ranboo’s long legs gave him an advantage to get ahead much faster, Tommy has no problems keeping up with the gangly teen. Dodging tree after tree, making sure their feet don’t get caught on the thick tree roots and deep puddles in the forest.

They both tore out of a clearing, slumping down near a tree to catch their breaths. “ So… how’s…how’s it going? “ Ranboo asks him, gulping due to his dry throat. “ I’ve been doing okay, big man. How about you? Feels like forever since I last saw you. “Tommy grins weakly, noting his friend’s tired, droopy eyes. “ Well, same old same old, Dream’s voice still appears in my head no matter what I do which is just- which is just _great_. “ Ranboo snarks, laughing at his misery. “ Must be shitty huh, Ranboob. “ he snickers. Ranboo rolls his eyes at him.

He knew about Ranboo’s state. He knew how his friend’s future- his friend’s path always ends up with him suffering. He wouldn’t be able to help his poor friend since the last time he’s done that they both ended up getting sent in Pandora’s vault- with Dream.

Tommy shudders at the memory of the enclosed space, the feeling of obsidian walls closing in on him. The cold obsidian floors mixed with the heat coming off the lava walls was nauseating- torturing and traumatized both teens so bad they had to sacrifice the next loop with just the two healing.

They both hid from the smp lands, cutting off any ways of communication and living far away in a wooden shack until they’ve been finally tracked down none other by Dream.

They both promised each other from the start of their loops that they won’t keep secrets from each other since the information they might’ve acquired from their routes could help both of them end the time loop once and for all.

Ranboo stood up after regaining some strength on his legs, he held out a hand for Tommy, “ Has your chat spawned yet? “

“ Yeah, I can slightly hear them now but they’re all muffled and shit. “ Tommy stands up with the help of Ranboo. “ My chat is holding a funeral right now haha. Hold hands chat, send pity Primes our way. “ Tommy laughs at that, “ Yes Ranboob’s chat! Prime through the pain! “ They continued to hold conversations, laughing by themselves in the untouched forest. Sunlight peaks through the leaves of the oak trees, they were currently planning on what to do to break out of this loop.

“ -like where did we even go wrong?! Everything felt like it was finally falling in place and then we get this again?! “ Ranboo felt like crying. Their last loop was going so well even if it’s at the cost of him getting manipulated by Dream and the Egg. He’d take whatever gets thrown his way just so they don’t get sent back in the past and redo all of their wasted efforts again and again.

Tommy’s stomach grumbles, unknowingly he takes out some golden carrots he had in his inventory to munch on. He stops mid-bite, standing still in place. Ranboo notices and looks back at his friend questioningly.

“ Wait a minute. “ Tommy looks down at his outfit and sees that it was at the same condition as he wore it from their last loop. He opens his inventory and sees the building supplies for the hotel and the weapons he snatched from Dream and claimed as his own. Ranboo’s mind catches on, looking back down on his own outfit and finally notices the familiar cloth of the Antarctic empire cape resting on his shoulders and his suit-covered fur from his cats and Techno’s wolves.

“ HOLY SHIT RANBOO WHAT THE FUC- WHAT THE SHIT- HOA- HU- “ Tommy screeched, jumping in place while gripping his own hair. “ HOHOOOOOO- TOMMYYYY! TOMMYYYYY!!! “ Ranboo shouts with him, the blonde rushes towards him. Ranboo quickly opens his arms for the incoming blonde, Tommy crashes into Ranboo- hugging and shaking the taller one with him.

  * Tommy and Ranboo go back to lmanburg once they’ve thought out their plan and let the series of events start.
  * *Tommy and Ranboo’s cause of time loop was because of Ranboo destroying/hurting the Egg too early
  * Tommy puts the weapons he stole from Dream in his enderchest and goes through the exile arc again, Ranboo also goes through his “ :) “ arc again
  * They got chat at their 50-80th time loop, the ‘universe’ gives them changes after every loop where they’ve done something that follows the dsmp script or they didn’t restart the loop quickly.
  * Them getting to keep their last inventory from the last loop means they were getting closer to breaking out of the time loop thingy that’s why they got excited and rekindled their determination and hopes!! >:)
  * END 1 : They break out of the time loop when chat says their goodbyes to the two / the ‘universe’ finally removing chat from their heads.
  * END 2 : They don’t break out of the time loop, they go batshit crazy at every time loop and eventually just goes either insane or empty-devoid of life.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have published 2 fics anonymously on this website and it’s all about blockmen. huh.  
> (also if u want,,, to continue or like use this as a prompt to start ur own twist on the fic,, i dont mind >< just comment ur fic so i and the others can also read it ><)


	10. heartaches...heartaches...what does it matter how my heart breaks?

Dream, for as long as he can remember, has been stuck in a time loop ever since the start of L'manburg. He watches as his friends die for the nth time, watches as their blood spills from his hands. He watches as the obsidian walls of Pandora's vault once again cave in and brings him back to the walls of Old L'manburg.

The question Tommy always asks at the end of each loop- rings in his ears.  
" Who do you miss the most? "

He doesn't remember.

\- Dream and Ranboo are siblings  
\- END : Dream finally remembers his little brother's name and he calls out to him before getting taken to the Pandora's vault, they have eye contact and the time loop ends with kid!Ranboo patting his brother's face saying ' Wake up, Dre! '

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha <\3


	11. sorry for crashing your birthday party?

Tommy was busy helping Sam Nook prepare the grand entrance for his hotel when a creeper decided to blow up from behind him. " TOMMY WATCH OUT- "

" OH FU- " 

**_BOOM!_ **

" WHY DOES SHIT ALWAYS HAPPEN TO MEAAAAAAA- " He could feel himself falling, the blinding flash of the creeper explosion still lingers in his vision. 

His body tenses, Tommy braces for impact- clenching his jaw and squeezing his eyes shut. " FUCK. " 

Tommy didn't expect to land quite softly, it was still quite a fall so he grunts from the impact and groans at the ache starting to flare on his right arm. Tommy regains his bearings and notes that the ground he landed on felt soft- like a carpet. Once he regains his eyesight he squints at the bleary lights and the blurry figures starting to slowly clear. 

_What the hell..?_

Tommy stands up, eyes slowly adjusting to the room's lighting. When his vision finally clears however he finds himself at the tip of a knife, a dude with pink hair holding it. " WHOA- WOAH WOAH BIG MAN LET'S TALK THIS OUT, LET'S TALK THIS ONE OUT, YEA'? MAH FRIEND MM- " The blonde's panicked rambling was cut short when he finally takes in the other people in the room. 

There at the opposite side of him was a table filled with food and a cake, two very VERY familiar faces at the side and at the very center- the person sat between the two figures was none other than _him_.

_**What the fuck.** _

The five occupants of the room remained in shocked silence, Tommy was the first to snap out of his stupor.

" UHHHHHHHEY!! THERE! _BUDDY??_ HAPpy birthday... big m _an..?_ " 

He was met with silence, Tommy visibly cringed- his mouth twists. The knife was still pointed at him by the pink-haired guy that when he had finally taken a closer look, looked a lot like Technoblade.

" WHAT THE FUCK?!?! "

Tommy slightly flinches from their shouts, still tense from his spot. The situation was weirding the _shit_ out of him. His heart was still racing and the blonde curses in his mind when he felt his numbed hands shaking- he clenches them.

_Why. Why does the universe hate me?_

" PUHaha- I agree! _What the fock?!_ Am I right, fellas? WELp, let me just get out of all your hair's real quick- sorryforcrashingyourbirthdaypartybythewaynow _wherethefuckisyourdoor-_ " 

" HEY WAIT-! " That was Wilbur's voice. The blonde teen restrained himself from turning his neck, he bites harshly on his lip. 

" Tommy-? " He whirls around at the sound of Techno's voice being near him, Tommy snarls and swats the hovering hand- thankfully not the one with the knife- coming towards him. " _DON'T._ Touch me. " Tommy hissed, glaring at the other version of his ~~older brother~~ acquaintance. Technoblade's eyes flashed with confusion and hurt but was quickly replaced with worry.

" Hey now, let's all calm down for a minute- ", _Phil's gentle voice_ , his mind hisses the man's name, " -Techno put the knife away mate, you're scaring To- you're scaring the kid. " Philza was confused as well as worried since there are two Tommy's currently in his house, the whole situation was just not possible.

Tommy's eyes don't leave the pink-haired man's back as he retreats back to the other side of the room, he doesn't look away from Technoblade when he sheathes the knife at the counter and stands next to Phil. He could see Wilbur's sweater at the corner of his eyes and he tries ~~_fails_~~ to pry his eyes away from the older. 

Tommy puts on a stern face and clears his throat, " Well? What are we going to talk about? "

\- dsmp!Tommy (or Theo, Thomas, Theseus whatever) gets smothered with love and affection by the au!SBI, cause he lacked those from his actual SBI family. (punt c!phil to the sun istg)

\- dsmp!Tommy gets shown around the modern world with the au!SBI

\- END 1 : He gets stuck there, gets adopted by the SBI- gets name change, some therapy, and adopts a pet moth named Clementine.

\- END 2 : Tommy gets sent back to the dsmp just when things were making him happy and was healing, au!SBI watches as he disappears from their sight. After dsmp!Tommy gets sent back to his own universe he doesn't remember jack shit about what happened (the dimension travel)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MMMMMMM my brain is going brrr right now.... this is what happens when your fave fics haven't updated yet <\3 
> 
> (ykno the drill- you like some of me prompts then go ahead and use it,, but pls giv link of fic pls i wanna read ><)


	12. antagonist ranboo?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ranboo antagonist ranboo antagonist <3

Ranboo was such a great actor.  
He plays the role of a partial amnesiac too good, someone without a backbone, an enigma so oblivious to others' eyes.  
Dream watches in amusement as the hybrid plays pretend with the other side of the chessboard. Ranboo himself even let his acting slip off during moments he did acts of arson with Tommy and Technoblade. He preens as he hears Tubbo stick up to him during the argument with Quackity, the duck wasn't that much of a fool as he seems and he acknowledges the man for that- but he had yet to crack his well-crafted facade. 

Ranboo hums to himself as he trudges towards the prison, taking the forest route to avoid being seen by the others.  
His stay in Dream's smp server the past few months had been ecstatically entertaining for him, but at moments like this in his solitude, he itches for blood. He had missed the tournaments held from the skies, the bustling atmosphere of the Hypixel server, his pickaxe finding its place embedded on fellow orphan flesh. He wonders if there are other players like him in the coded smp or if it's just him and Dream.

The moving bridge shows itself from the walls of lava, he sees Dream at the other side- stacking books on the chest. Ranboo steps onto the platform and gives one last glance back at the Warden before the lava wall comes flowing back down to obscure their view.

Ranboo allows his facade to crumble down, he looks at Dream who now stood in front of him. Green eyes gleaming curiously. Ranboo sighs, smiling at the other man.

" Dream, it's been so boring without you out there. " Dream laughs, he opens his arms for the hybrid and the teen accepts the hug. " Isn't there like- another arc ongoing? What was it again- the eggpire? " Dream muses, as he leads the teen to sit down with him on the obsidian floor. 

" Yeah but there's not much action ongoing right now, you get to sneak out of your smp server and to the other servers while I'm stuck out there playing pretend with the traumatized characters. " Ranboo complains, letting out a fake-cry. 

Dream laughs in amusement, letting the teen in front of him ramble about what's been happening in his server while he was stuck in the Pandora's vault. " -you've got to tell me if I'm not the only player out there. " Ranboo shakes Dream, " Dream. DREAM PLEASE. " Ranboo shakes the laughing man harder. " OKAY OKay, yes. You're not the only player stuck out there right now. " The teen's eyes widen with excitement, " WHO? TELL. NOW. "

Dream opens his mouth, waiting for a few moments for dramatic effect- " Tommy. Tommy's a player too. "  
Ranboo's face was priceless, Dream cackles at the gobsmacked look on the hybrid's face. " WAIT WHAT?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN TOMMY?? WHU- HUH- I'VE BEEN LIVING A LIE. " Ranboo grips his head, " You didn't expect him to be a ' great actor ' too, didn't you? " 

Ranboo and Dream converse for a few more minutes before visiting hours was finally over. Ranboo walks in a daze on his way home, he crosses path on the new construction and sees Tommy who was on a scaffolding- building his hotel.  
Ranboo smiles- at least he wasn't alone out here anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me trying to manifest antagonist ranboo in canon or a plot twist on his lore :


	13. don't bring a gun to a sword fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tommy gets dimension travelled into a dsmp mafia au

TommyInnit was not having a good day.

First of, he had failed to bring Sam Nook the building materials on time and now he feels like shit even if Sam Nook had comforted him millions of times.

Second, he knew Niki was planning something when she asked him to follow her into the forest somewhere in Snowchester. The woman wasn't fairing well from what he could observe, he struck up conversations with her to fill in the silence- sometimes she'd nod along and sometimes she stayed quiet. He notices the sharp gleam from her eyes and the dark circles resting below it. They had managed to stay away from the area where Tubbo was testing his nukes, Niki immediately left him after exiting the forest- not bothering to reply to Tommy's goodbye.

And now THIRD, he was just about to _finally- **finally**_ fall asleep when he felt his whole body turn to fucking jello. He screams, horrified as to why he couldn't move his whole body. " WHAT THE FUCK?? WHAT THE F- HOLY SHI- " 

Tommy's eyes blur harshly making him squeeze his eyes shut, his body still felt akin to jello and now he feels like he was floating on water but his face barely on the surface.

When he felt his body feel more solid- _y_ he hesitantly opened his eyes, Tommy was not in his home. The blurry surrounding becomes more clear and he shoots up in panic when he felt the presence of other people near him. He looks to his right and sees a shell-shocked alternate version of familiar faces ~~_his family_~~ looking back at him with their mouth agape. His eyes also widen when his eyes finally set on the blonde boy next to alternate Wilbur.

 _That's_ _alternate me, holy shit._

 _" WHAT THE FUCK. "_ Tommy drops his utensils and clatters noisily on his plate.

Technoblade was quick to stand up- pulling out a weird black thing and pointing it straight at him. " _**Who the fuck are you?**_ " he growls, glaring at the impostor dressed up as his little brother.

" THE FUCK D'YOU MEAN ' _WhO tHE FuCK aRE yOu_ '? I'M **_the_** TOMMYINNIT, BITCH. CAN'T YOU CONNECT DOTS OR SOME SHIT? " Tommy snaps at the alternate Technoblade, the four of them were taken aback by Tommy's outburst.

Technoblade drags a hand on his face, " Not two TommyInnits, oh god how is this even possible. ". They hear Tommy's offended shout. 

" Okay, this is definitely not weird. Son- uh- other Tommy? Get down from the table mate, let's all settle this out clearly, okay? " Philza's attempt at escalating the situation works. Au!Tommy looks between his father and the roughed-up version of him with mouth still hanging open. 

They abandon their dinner in hopes of figuring out the puzzling situation, they all move to the grand-looking living room. DSMP!Tommy takes in the intricate designs and decor before plopping down on the comfy-looking sofa. The alternate versions taking a seat opposite to him, except Technoblade who was standing behind the sofa where alternate him and Wilbur was at. 

" So... tell us how you got here? " Philza asks. Tommy snaps his head to ~~_his dad's_~~ alternate Phil's direction.

" Honestly, I have no fucking idea. " Tommy replied, voice soft due to exhaustion. The occupants of the room had no idea as to how they got themselves in the bizarre situation. " Holy crap, alternate universes exists?! " Wilbur exclaims, a look of disbelief still evident on their faces.

" Hey other me! Why do you look like shit? " Alternate!Tommy finally asks, eager to get an explanation and response from other him. DSMP!Tommy scoffs, " Well big man, having your sleep disturbed and having your body turn to jello and suddenly you end up in another plane of existence makes you look like shit, _other me_. " 

Tommy smirks at the pissed-off look alternate!Tommy had, he couldn't help but feel snarky- his insomnia has been acting up since last week and he's had a shit day- give him a break.

" Okay _jeez_ , no need to get your panties in a twist big guy. " alternate!Tommy mutters, he also smirked at the pissed-off look other him had made. The other three in the room watched in amusement at the two Tommys' interaction. " I'd have never guessed this is how it would be if you've met another version of yourself, Tommy. " Wilbur snickers. 

" Oh shut it, Wil. " alternate!Tommy lightly shoves the older, Wilbur laughing at their predicament. DSMP!Tommy watched the two, staring way too long on the brunette. Tommy's heart aches, his mouth set in a grim line. He diverts his stare at his clenched fists resting on his lap. Phil notices this as well as Techno. " You alright there, mate? " Phil's gentle voice brings up buried feelings to him, this irks him. " Never felt better. " Tommy's voice was still soft yet held a sarcastic tone. He huffs, rubbing his eyes to get rid of the headache and unwanted emotions.

The room becomes quiet again.

_He needs to get out of here. But how?_

Tommy stands up, the four watching his movement. " Welp! it's been a pleasure meeting you gentlemen but I'm going to now try to find my way back home- back to my own universe so o7 to you boys. " Tommy chirps, moving to find an exit out of the place.

" Wait- we still haven't settled anything! " Wilbur exclaims, looking at Tommy's tense back. 

" What even is there to settle? Do you know how I ended up here? Do you know how I could go back home? " Tommy asked, his voice punctuating every sentence. They remained silent, " Thought so. I'm leaving this damn place. " Tommy turns away from the _family_ , heading towards an unknown room in hopes of finding a door out of the house.

Tommy stops, instincts kicking in as he felt a presence behind him. Tommy quickly whirls around and was met with Wilbur. He sees a familiar glint in the brunette's eyes- _he's in danger_ \- which makes him flinch and quickly jumps back, materializing ' Axe of Peace ' on his hand and swings it to keep some distance from the other. 

" **What the _fuck_ are you doing?** " Tommy snarls at alternate!Wilbur, the man's face was similar to the Wilbur he knows- _~~Wilbur's crazed eyes during Pogtopia~~_ \- which stirs uneasiness in his stomach. Wilbur was surprised at the axe Tommy was holding, " Where did _that_ even come from?! " Wilbur points at the axe which seemingly came out of thin air. 

" I ASKED A QUESTION BITCH. WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU ABOUT TO DO?! " Tommy shouts, aware of Technoblade and Philza having their weapons out. He doesn't see alternate!Tommy who looked worried and scared behind the two. 

" I was going to put you to sleep, **_other Tommy,_** since you were being so stubborn on not letting us help you. " Wilbur's cold voice seeps to his ears, it was familiar and _unwelcome_ to his ears. Tommy struggles to breathe, his hands were shaking as memories of conversation in Pogtopia come rushing to his mind. 

~~_Am I a villain...in this story? You're never going to be president, Tommy. Let's blow that motherfucker to smithereens. THIS IS A NEW ERA, WE BURN THE PLACE TO THE FUCKING GROUND._ ~~

_I wanna drive home the idea,_

_that this celebration,_

_will be about Maburg._

**_T_ ** **_ommy, let's be the bad guys._ **

" Are you okay there, mate? " Phil slowly took steps towards him, noticing the alternate version of his son struggling to maintain his breathing. Technoblade also notices this too but doesn't let his guard down unless Phil has told him to.

Philza motions to Wilbur to hide the chloroform from his hands and stand back to his brothers. Wilbur nods and does what he's told. Phil was now in front of the dazed child who was gripping the axe tightly- he kept a safe distance from the axe's reach and as to not overwhelm the trembling kid.

Tommy snaps out of his stupor, exhaustion weighing his body. _He_ _can't afford to breakdown now._

The blonde notices the feet in front of him and whips his head up, hefting his axe protectively from him and the man. Philza makes a placating gesture, " It's okay, it's okay mate I'm not going to hurt you. Just breathe with me, okay? 1... "

Tommy follows his instructions, letting his body do the familiar action and settle his breathing back to normal. Philza smiles warmly at him, " You feelin' fine now, kid? " 

Tommy glares at _Philza_ , " Don't act like you care- " Tommy slaps a hand to his mouth- _this wasn't his Philza, this man hasn't treated him like shit. ~~yet~~._

He sees Philza's eyes slightly widen until he hears the man laugh. " Same as ever. "

Tommy just watches the man laugh his arse out, confused he looks to the other three in the room. Technoblade huffs, pocketing his gun. Wilbur had his arms crossed and was leaning on the sofa, alternate Tommy watched with confusion too.

\- dsmp!Tommy shows some sick moves when mafia!SBI gets attacked by other groups.

\- Dream Team mafia group notices that Tommy was finally let in the business field and got their interests piqued at the blonde's fighting style. (they don't know it's dsmp!Tommy)

\- alternate!Tommy feels a pang of jealousy/envy because dsmp!Tommy was capable of fighting and defending himself while he felt he was a burden and in debt to the mafia family who had adopted him.

\- dsmp!Tommy notices this and offers to teach him, cause he's a big man and he sure as hell is not having an alternate version of him be not good at pvp, cause cmon- _they_ are **_the_** **TommyInnit**.

\- dsmp!Tommy tries to find a way to go back to his own universe.

\- dsmp!Tommy spars with au!Technoblade, techno is impressed.

\- dsmp!Tommy discovers new food! new technology! women! 

other scenarios :

\- dsmp!Tommy goes back to his own universe with the help of dimension traveller Karl who appeared out of a portal in the au!mafia's house. 

\- the portal shows DSMP still the same as the time he left, dsmp!Tommy goes back to his world and waves goodbye to the au!SBI. o7

\- (dsmp!Tommy may or may not have smuggled a gun back to the dsmp)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mind going brrrrrr


	14. here, a sad burger for a sad motherfucker.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's 2am and Tommy's got some mcdonald's.

Dream wants to rip his hair out. He’s been studying for 17 hours now and the amount of lessons he crammed last minute is swirling in his head. Ranboo wasn’t fairing well either, the teen blasting Lemon Demon on repeat from his headphones as he stares at the ceiling. Tommy just watches them dying from the door, he didn’t have to worry about cramming for school since he’s finished with it on time and got some free days for himself. He pockets his phone after checking the time.

It was 2:26am and he was hungry for snacks.

“ Hey dipshits, wanna order something to eat? “ Tommy watches Ranboo slowly cranes his neck to him, he lifts his hand weakly and gives Tommy a thumbs-up. “ How ‘bout you, Dre? “

Dream shushes Tommy and goes back to shoving the book to his face. “ Fine, guess you’re not getting Mcdonald’s. “ Tommy shrugs, and turns back to Ranboo, “ Big man, what d’you want to get? “ 

Ranboo makes a thinking pose, “ Cheeseburger and nuggets, and sundae? “ Tommy nods and turns around to head outside where Wilbur was waiting in his car.

Tommy hops in and they start to head towards Mcdonald’s drive thru.  
After getting their food they head back home, Wilbur plops on the sofa with fries in hand- browsing through Netflix. Techno was there too, snatching some fries from Wilbur.

Tommy goes upstairs, food in hand. “ I’ve come bearing gifts. Here’s yours, Ran. “ Ranboo thanks Tommy, immediately scarfing down the burger. “ This is so dry yet so good. “ He says between bites, Tommy just laughs- making sure it’s not too loud since Phil and Tuboo were sleeping.

“ Ran, why’d you have to eat here? “ Dream complains, looking betrayed by his brother who looked smugged as he munches on the burger.  
Tommy snickers and smacks Dream’s arm, “ Here big man, I ordered for you since you’re shit at time management. “ Tommy laughs and avoids Dream’s swats. 

Tommy heads back downstairs once he’s satisfied the two studying brothers have food to work their brains out, he plops next to Techno with his own fries in hand as they watch the movie Wilbur played on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3 fluff?  
> this is currently me with my schoolworks and posting these prompts. <\3 i want a sad burger too pls.


	15. say hello to the new kitchen gun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rust tommy and ranboo with guns and machetes gets transported to the dsmp and finds themselves decking quite a few people.

They were falling in a pitch black void.

Ranboo and Tommy’s very loud and high pitched screams ring through the space, the harsh wind muffling their hearing and disorienting their bodies. 

A tiny speck of light at what they presume was the bottom starts to become brighter and wider as they quickly approach to what may be their deaths.

“ AAAAAA- FUCK RANBOO I’M NOT READY TO DIE YET AAAAAAA “ Tommy screeches, flailing his arms around to reach for the taller boy who had been struggling to stay in a stable position the moment the ground crumbled from beneath their feet. “ WE’RE GONNA DIE, WE’RE SO GONNA DIE TOMMY WE’RE SCREWED OH ALMIGHTY DOME PLEASE HAVE MERCY ON US- “ Ranboo starts to jumble words of false prayers.

The light becomes brighter and the two teenage boys hearts clench in fear- life flashing right before their eyes, “ SHIT RANBOO I’M SORRY MAN BUT BEFORE WEGO I HAVE TO CONFESS SOMETHING- “, Ranboo whips his head to him, “THE DOME WASN’T REAL IT WAS JUST A SCAM TO GET PEOPLE TO DONATE SHIT TO ME AND WILBUR. “, an aghast look settled on his friend’s face.

“ WHAT THE FUCK TOMMY. “

The flash of light blinds both boys- not noticing that they were gradually falling slowly and safely on the ground. Both of them are in a curled fetal position- bracing for the incoming impact. They were expecting to be met by cold, hard cemented floor to splat on but instead their faces were smushed on the prickly and moist texture of grass and soil. 

Tommy was the first to bolt up, “ WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?! “ he gasps for air, blood still thrumming from adrenaline. 

“ Oh shit- Ranboo! “ the blonde teen crawls to his friend whose face was still smushed on the soil. “ Ranboo- hey- hey you alright big man? “ Tommy checks for injuries on his masked friend’s body. 

A few seconds of silence passed without a response from the other boy. 

Tommy snaps, “ Oi dick’ead, are you going to keep making out with the floor or are you dead or what? “ The only telltale sign that the lanky boy in front of him was still in-fact alive is the rise and fall of the other’s back.

“ I c’nt bel’ve ‘ou s’c’’med m’.. “ 

“ What? “ 

Tommy flinches back in surprise as Ranboo shoots up and gives his friend a betrayed look. “ I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU SCAMMED ME, TOMMY. I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS! PALS!! BFFFFS!!! OH THE BETRAYAL. “ Ranboo dramatically exclaims. He lets out a fake-cry while his gloved-hands drag along his dirtied mask. 

Tommy huffs a laugh, “ Hey, we had to- to survive and shit and it’s an apocalypse, Ranboob, what’d you expect? “ 

“ Oh Dome- I mean- D-DBlegh. Tommy. Tommy, look at me.“ a firm grip lands on his shoulders.

Ranboo musters a serious look, “ Please- at least tell me you’re not one of the cannibals... “

“ What the fuck?! No! Of course I’m not, what are you-? I’m- We’re not one of those dipshits, Ranboo, what’d you take us for? “ The blonde screeches incredulous, he shoves the other boy- watching him let out a relieved sigh. “ Oh thank Dome we don’t- I mean- .... look at what you’ve done, Tommy. “ Tommy bursts with laughter, Ranboo couldn’t help but join the other too.

“ Guess we don’t have to worry about resorting to cannibalism in this... weirdly barricaded forest. “ 

\- rust!Tommy and Ranboo dimension travels to dsmp!  
\- they have guns and machetes, they’ve threaten to brrr the shit out of the people who were there just to mug them.  
\- rust!Tommy and Ranboo meets dsmp!Tommy ,, they all go wtf?

\- rust!Tommy and Ranboo gets lead to antarctic empire, meets techno and phil and dsmp!Ranboo

\- they just chill there, breathing in fresh air and not having to worry about radiation.

\- Tommy worries about Wilbur and wonders how he could get back to him and maybe go back here (dsmp) to settle down.

Scenario 1 : rust!tommy and ranboo find a way to bring rust!wilbur to the alternate universe (dsmp), they succeed and the trio lives peacefully in the dsmp world.   
Scenario 2 : rust!tommy and ranboo wakes up from their shared lucid dream and finds themselves back at their actual world (rust server)  
Scenario 3 : rust!tommy and ranboo are dead, they are awakened ghosts after dying from radiation. the dsmp is the future of their world after radiation was fully gone through time. they see their reincarnations but the dsmp reincarnations can’t see them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mmmmbrain melt, let me get these scenarios out of my mind so that i can finish my schoolworks on time <\3 it’s 3am.


	16. holyshit, we’re in creative mode.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which Twitch Streamers Tubbo and Tommy get transported to the universe where the dsmp lore actually exists/happen but they’re mode is set in creative and they become oracles, kind of.

Tubbo was currently streaming in the dream smp server, he was just chatting with Tommy who wasn’t streaming when suddenly weird glitch-like shapes start to appear in front of him.

“ Hold on- something’s appeared on my wall- is that- hOLY SHIT WAIT A MINU- “

He hears Tommy share the same sentiment, chat goes wild as Tubbo’s face cam gets all glitchy and weird.

“ UH OH, WAIT WHAT. HOW AM I FLOATING? WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING.“

“ OH FUCK WHY AM I ALSO FLOATING?? TUBBO?! TUBBO??! “ Tommy screeches, he flails his arms while trying to grip on his desk.

A booming buzz sound vibrates throughout their body and mind, the stream also picking up the audio and muffling the two boy’s confused and very much terrified screams. Their visions started to shake,

HOLY SHIT. HUH??? WHATS HAPPNEING. AKWKOmw?!?! WTFTEF. YOWTF. HELLO??? bro wtf is happening. CHAT HOLD HANDS. oh god are they okay?? brO WTF. wtf. WHAT IS HAPPENIGN????

The buzzing sound reaches a high pitch and Tubbo’s twitch stream abruptly ends.

[ There seems to be an error with this stream. Try again later? ]

-streamer!duo knows current dsmp lore.

-they get transported to whichever dsmp arc

-their phones have internet connection to their actual universe.

-the duo mess around with real life game-mechanics, dsmp!Dream being mad since he couldn’t use his admin powers on them for some reason

-they bring chaos, teasing the dsmp members with elytras and shit, munching in enchanted gapples and messing around with chorus fruits.

\- (tommy may or may not have given his dsmp counter part some netherite scraps)

\- streamer! tubbo and tommy make a shitty looking oracle tent and gives everyone vague answers, clues and hints about their future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m going to sleep. it’s 3am and i want a productive day tomorrow >:^) here’s the last prompt/idea i have to barf out. take it- i dont want it stuck in my mind anymore.


	17. okay clay - okay tomathy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> streamer!Tommy gets transported to the dsmp.

\- Streamer!Tommy suddenly gets transported to irl!DSMP (tommy, ofcourse, knows the dsmp story/lore).  
\- Tommy meets dsmp!Dream in Prison, Tommy goes ' oh shit ' cause he's somehow in another universe and the Dream in front of him is kind of a bitch.  
\- Dream also gets surprised as to how Tommy suddenly appeared in the pandora's vault.  
\- Tommy's genuine friendliness to dsmp!Dream surprises the other. streamer!Tommy says Dream's plans of gaslighting or manipulation won't work on him because streamer!Tommy knows dsmp!Dream's character and because they're actually great friends in his universe.  
\- dsmp!Dream just lets streamer!Tommy lead the conversation, Dream taking whatever he can from the interaction he's been deprived of. dsmp!Dream and streamer!Tommy just vibes- Tommy had his phone and plays some music for Dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3


	18. modded / hybrids smp

Tommy enjoys the feeling of falling and the wind howling past his ears. He laughs as he glides slowly to the ground, the wind ruffling his hair. The biome he and Phil found was great, the mountain had some really sturdy and tall thick trees branching out of the sides of the mountain. The fresh air from the top cleansing his body and clearing his mind, Phil chuckles seeing Tommy glide for the past hour. The other hybrid was finishing the final touches to their tree-house, or what Tommy has dubbed as " Big man Philza Minecraft's Twig Nest ".

Tommy goes back to the top after landing at the base of the mountain, parkouring and navigating through the thick trees. He breathes in the smell of the forest, he hears fellow birds chirping- he passes tiny ponds and sees flower beds scattered around. After reaching the top he sees Philza waving to him, " MATE, IT'S SNACK TIME! " 

" AYEE, Do we have garlic bread? " Tommy asks, settling down the stump of a tree and their makeshift wooden table. Philza sets down a basket, varying bread and flavoured spread on it. " Yeah, got a good deal at the village. "   
Tommy munches on the bread, chatting with Philza while the afternoon sun slowly sets. The cool air from the mountain making them relax. 

When the sun was no longer in view the two went up to their house, Philza lighting the torches from the walls. Tommy goes to his side of the room and unpacks his stuff. " Tomorrow we're goin' to start preparing the soil for farming so you better get some rest, Toms. " Tommy hums, letting Phil know he heard him. 

The two winged hybrids spent the night peacefully.

\- Philza and Tommy aren't related by blood. They met each other in a hybrid meeting for the opening of the new land that was held at the planes biome.  
\- Tomy persisted in letting Philza take him under his wing cause it's Tommy's first time leaving his old village and to the new land and because he saw the older was a wing/bird kind-of hybrid too-- like him! (there actually wasn't any persistence- the older had taken a liking to the younger after conversing with him during their time in the meeting.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here. a healthy phil and tommy family relationship <3 take a break from c!phil and have some modded/hybrid!phil treating tommy much MUCH better.


	19. phil throws cheese at tommy

Philza was dying.

He grips the kitchen counter, cradling his stomach as he wheezes- Gordon Ramsay’s tutorial on grilled cheese making him double in laughter.  
It was 2am in the morning and he craved for a snack, he had been finishing up with his work and got the munchies.

He tried to keep his voice down but his sleep deprived mind and the video playing was too much for him. He laughs at the unmelted cheese stuck between the bread- they were still solid. “ What the… what the fuck Gordon?! That shit’s fucking raw! “ Phil shouts mid-laugh, he tries to regain his breath. He manages to stop but lets out a snicker every now and then, he doesn’t notice the tiny figure watching him at the bottom of the stairs.

“ Dad what are you doing? “ Phil turns to the direction where the stairs was.  
He sees Tommy scratch his stomach and let out a big yawn, the tiny gremlin child looking tame due to sleepiness. “ Why’d you get up, mate? It’s too early- go back to bed. “

Tommy shuffles towards Phil, tiny hands gripping his shirt. Phil huffs, carrying Tommy’s tiny figure to the kitchen stool. Carefully, he puts the grilled cheese sandwich he made on a plate and cuts it in half. Tommy watches in fascination as the melted cheese gets stretched by Phil’s hands. 

Tommy takes the half of the sandwich and munches on it, Phil takes a bite too. Tommy’s eyes droop while munching on the cheese sandwich, Phil laughs fondly at his son. “ Finish your sandwich, Toms. “ Tommy just nods with his eyes closed.

Phil sees Tommy stop munching, puffed cheeks from the sandwich he took a bite of. Phil takes the fairly cold slice of cheese and puts it on Tommy’s forehead. Tommy’s eyes snap open, glaring at the slice of cheese he took away from his head. “ Not funny, Dad. “  
He grumbles, back to munching his grilled sandwich while Philza laughs.

They hear the slam of a door and loud thumps of footsteps, they see Wilbur’s grumpy-tired face pop from where the staircase was, “ SHUT THE FUCK UP DAD, WE’RE TRYING TO SLEEP HERE. “

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes. have some more. good parent phil and kid tommy. 
> 
> so uhh…whose streams do you vibe the most? for me are philza’s and tommy’s even though my timezone doesn’t line up to their streams and i just end up watching vods <\3


	20. of paper crowns and snow.

Technoblade doesn’t realize he’s taken Ranboo for granted.

The hybrid teen whose slowly wormed their way to his fragile heaert.

The time spent with him for the past few months had been pleasant.

Chatting away, sharing comfortable silence, and trudging through snow at night.

Ranboo’s now standing next to Dream, their face blank- one eye glowing brighter than the other.

A look of indifference, an intimidating air from the towering hybrid.

Dream hefts his axe and cleaves through Ranboo’s neck, a resigned-look flashing on the teen’s face before he disappears in a puff of smoke and violet particles slowly dissipating where the teen once stood.

Technoblade lost someone dear to him again, hasn’t he?

He stares, numb from head to toe. He couldn’t hear, couldn’t see anything but the spot where Ranboo was.

There, on the ground, what was left of Ranboo was an eye of ender and the paper crown he helped crafted.

* * *

Technoblade huffs at his little brother, letting the giggling kid put the paper crown on his hair.

He lets Ranboo clumsily braid his hair, he sees Tommy with Wilbur- playing the guitar and singing loudly.

Technoblade is in peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> baka mitai <\3 yea pptwt, first thing i write for this duo is this.


	21. blob friend

Tommy sees a strange blob sitting in one of the chairs from his abandoned beach party in the middle of the night. He carefully approaches the strange creature.

The white blob turns to look at him, Tommy flinches- seeing the blob with a smiling face and sensing his approach. “ Hey there little guy, what- what are you up to this fine night? “ Tommy says gently, trying not to scare away the blob thing.

The blob stays silent, looking back down its tiny feet. It doesn’t seem to have any arms.

“ You alright there? “ He laughs quietly, watching the blob sway its feet on the sand.

The blob thing looks back at him and shakes his head.

_So the blob can understand me._

“ Say, big guy…. where’d you come from? “ Tommy sees the white blob make a thinking pose, at least that’s what he thinks it was doing. The tiny blob just tilted its head. “ You must be cold, yea’? Want to go somewhere warmer? “ Tommy put his hand out, the blob looks at Tommy’s callous hand and hesitates. The teen waits patiently for the blob to go on his hand, when it does they slowly took a step and puts one leg up to step on his hand.

The blob’s foot was soft and squishy- like a marshmallow, once the blob was fully sat on his hand he resisted the urge to squish the small thing. “ Big man TommyInnit’s gonna take care of ya. “ Tommy grins after putting his bandana around the shivering blob- like a makeshift blanket.

Tommy walks back to his tent, his tiny new friend in hand.

\- the tiny blob is the actual Dream, after the dreamon hunters unknowingly failed to execute the dreamon from Dream's body- instead expelling him from his own body and letting the dreamon have full control. After many attempts of floating invisible from the dsmp members eyes he finally got to form a physical body/temporary vessel to settle on and get his body back. 

\- (and probably help stop the dreamon from further traumatizing his friends)

\- Tiny blob dream is there to comfort Tommy in exile, he gets hidden in Tommy's bandana whenever "Dream" visits him.

\- Tiny blob dream can't speak, can only make small noises cause he spent too much energy just by creating the tiny form/vessel.

Scenario 1 : Blob Dream finally gets his body but at the cost of him getting it whilst he was sent to prison and locked in Pandora's vault. ( Tommy tries to search for his tiny blob friend, visits Dream and sees him acting strange and shit, doesn't realize that it was blob!Dream/original!Dream, leaves Dream alone in pandora's vault)

Scenario 2 : Blob Dream has saved up enough energy to turn the blob vessel into a new body, he transforms to it and Tommy is shocked, dropping his building supplies for the BigInnit hotel to stare at his blob friend / original!Dream turn into human. Dream explains the thing to Tommy and Tommy listens gobsmacked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> blob dre. i couldnt help but write dream's actual character/mascot/skin. i saw this animation and it was just so cute ( https://youtu.be/QohmgpeeWC4 )


	22. At the hour between dog and wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ranboo, karl, dream time travel boys letsgo

_Tick. Tock._

Dream clenches the object from his hand tightly.

_Tick. Tock._

A harsh explosion shakes the ground, he keeps himself from stumbling and ran faster.

_Tick._

He gasps for air. Ignoring his strained legs yelling at him to stop.   
  


_Tock._

There was a reason why he had to play the villain.   
Dream doesn’t just change personality overnight and decided he wanted his friends to suffer.

_Tick._

He ignores the unearthly screeches, not like he could hear anyways- his ears were ringing and muffled from the very start.

Dream risks a glance back to check if the hybrid teen was still keeping up with him. He turns his head forward again, running to the last biome untouched by the color red.

_Tock._

  
Dream picks up his pace, “ RANBOO RUN FASTER. “ he yells- his dry throat making him wince in pain.

Red vines and thick roots started to erupt from the ground, trying to grab the two running figures.   
  


_Tick. Tock._

_Please. Please let this be the end of **it**._

  
A flash of colors start to burst from his hand, the clock striking 5:53 and Dream yanks Ranboo’s arm forward- gripping the teen tightly close to him.

Particles start to swirl around the two, streaks of bright light start to break free from the cracks of Karl’s clock and they were once again,

travelling back in time.

\- Dream, Karl and Ranboo are the only people who know about the outcome of their future and the only people who knows about time travel.

\- Karl is dead/his memories are completely gone and is stuck in the Inbetween. Karl gave the clock to Ranboo from the Inbetween and Ranboo gives it to Dream. ( The trio are a team, trying to change the future where the Egg completely takes over the Overworld and killing all of their friends. )

\- They are kind of stuck in a time loop(?) cause no matter how much they change events, personalities, and choices their future always ends up being the same.

\- (Since it’s kind of like a time loop, them time travelling severely affects them ; 

Ranboo - memory loss, short term memory, since he is actually friends and teaming up with Dream and since time travel causes memory loss- he thinks the voice/Dream’s voice is evil cause he sometimes doesn’t remember any of their time travels.

Dream - memory loss, blurs of memories/ memories mixing with each other which confuses him, him and Ranboo created a trigger where Ranboo could instantly remember at least some memories of their last time travel, which is ‘ :) ‘

Karl - stuck in the Inbetween memory completely loss, Dream and Ranboo try to help him- they sometimes succeed in helping him remember bits and pieces. )

\- basically, the trio is suffering- trying to keep themselves together while the future looms over them. Ranboo and Dream’s memories and mind slowly eroding too- just like Karl.   
\- Ranboo and Dream, somtimes in their time travels, completely don’t know each other unless they coincidentally see the trigger ‘ :) ‘.

\- Karl sometimes is the only one who remembers and tries to bring the two together. 

  
The trio is falling apart, every time travel, every loop-

A piece of them gets taken away, forever lost in the welcoming arms of the void.

Their shared memories and bonds, their goals, at the mercy of nothingness.

  
Once all memories of the future is lost and completely eroded from their minds, at the sacrifice of mental torture- memories- and history, once the three travellers finally let go of the imprisoning knowledge and memories of the future’s outcomes- all of those succumbing to the void, they would finally achieve their goal, 

The eradication of the Egg’s wrath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ..... they’re connected in canon i just know it....
> 
> i cant wait to update update my ongoing fics 💃


	23. it's okay to cry, big man.

Tommy is but a figment of imagination.  
Technoblade has been under the impression and believes that Tommy is real and is actually his younger brother that Phil has adopted.  
Phil and Wilbur had tried to tell him Tommy wasn't real even if it'd break Techno's heart.  
Technoblade is confused because Tommy is most definitely real, the other two giving up after multiple attempts of telling him and just chalked it up as ' Tommy ' being one of the voices that Techno had taken a liking to chatting.

\- SBI is actually just Phil, Wilbur and Techno. Tommy is Technoblade's imaginary brother (?).  
\- Technoblade believes and knows Tommy is real ( techno's memories of childhood and growing up with Tommy was fuzzy )  
\- Techno can't physically touch/contact Tommy but his mind thinks he had. (hugs, hair ruffles, etc.)  
\- Tommy would have a sad look on his face whenever Techno chats with him. ( Tommy also tried to tell Techno he's an imagination/his mind has made up)

( Techno made up Tommy and could fully see him after the piglin hybrid couldn't take the violent chants of chat/the voices+ blood on his hands and violent tendencies and Tommy remedies for that.

Tommy's warm, bright and loud character was created and influenced by a random villager's kid who Techno saw. )

Scenario 1 : Tommy completely disappears/vanishes after Techno spawned the withers in L'manburg (note : the people were informed of ' Tommy ' by Wilbur )  
( The wars and stuff are changed/different cause Tommy doesn't exist )  
Scenario 2 : Tommy stays with Techno, keeping him sane and stuff and becoming a younger bro after Wilbur died in Lmanburg ( still follows the arc but scenes are changed cause Tommy doesn't exist )  
Scenario 3 : Tommy disappears completely during Techno's retirement and him meeting Ranboo. Ranboo, who is real, replaces Tommy- the more the two hang out the more Techno forgets about Tommy, Techno sometimes misses the blonde and wonders where he had gone off to.

* * *

(alternate universes/reincarnated :)

\- Techno would wake up every day and do a weird but now a normal routine/sight in the SBI household where Techno would always go to find Tommy / check Tommy's room and ruffle the blonde's hair before starting his morning. He does this everyday without fail unless Tommy goes to school which Techno would ring Tommy's phone to say goodmorning or sup'.

Tommy questioned the routine once and leaves it as it is after Techno's vague answer and a shrug ' I don't know, just feel like doing it. '

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3


	24. forgotten history

Tommy is a normal high schooler/teen who studies hard- hangs out with his friends and has a great loving family.  
During school, he heard about rumors of an abandoned place somewhere in their town- deep within a forest. Tommy's interest piqued at this and drags Tubbo and Ranboo to said place after school hours.

The trio venture through the woods, Ranboo who was nervous but curious as well, and Tubbo who frolicked beside them and shouting in excitement whenever he finds bees. The trio banters and chat before finally getting to a clearing.

There lays a huge crater, wooden structures eroded, and a poorly made barricade surrounding the huge drop.  
Ranboo the most logical/reasonable tells the two to stay safe and away from the crater and maybe head back home cause he was getting the creeps from the hidden place. 

Tommy was confused as to how they haven't found/known about this place in their town till now. The other two sharing the same sentiment. Tommy and Tubbo- the most daring decided to inspect and venture the place, Ranboo's exasperated sigh echoing behind them.

They go towards one of the buildings which were somewhat still intact, they enter the dusty wooden room- light pouring in on the open ceiling, they see tattered books, sprawled papers with unreadable writings, torn carpets, and dust bunnies.  
Ranboo who was outside shouts at the two who were inside the house to come outside, the duo looks to where Ranboo was pointing at. A steep staircase was carved from the sides of the crater which leads down the bottom, the three of them holding on to each other's back as they descend slowly from the side of the crater- afraid of falling. 

The cold howl of the wind brushing past their ears like a whisper, there was still some daylight left so the trio could still see their surroundings. Once they reached the jagged ground of the bottom of the crater Tubbo shouts, an echo resounds from the hole. Tommy laughs and Ranboo joins in. 

They see a flag stood erect from the ground, the colors were faded. Tommy thought the design looked cool.  
They felt chills and the feeling of someone/people watching them while they were down there.  
Ranboo watches the sky turn darker now and calls out to his friends to go back up and back home. Tommy agrees, dragging Tubbo and tells them they could explore the place more tomorrow- early so that the sun could light up the place.

The trio heads back home, keeping the place a secret from their families.  
They meet up again next morning, going back to the place.  
Sunlight peaks through the leaves of the tall oak trees, the morning air keeping them awake.

\- On their 2nd day some weird shit starts happening/appearing, movement of objects- whispers of unintelligible words at the bottom of the crater.

Ranboo screams out of fright after brushing off the dust of a certain object, the duo comes rushing to him and also sees the object. Abandoned TNT on a platform made of gold and lapis lazuli.

\- On their 3rd day they start to see flashes of figures from the corners of their eyes. Red vine like things which weren't there before started to appear, though really faint and tiny.

Tommy pokes the red things with a stick, Tubbo munching on the food they bought from 7/11. Ranboo was flipping through the pages of a book from one of the abandoned houses.

\- 4th day, a figure appears on the gold and blue platform.

The trio stare in shock, eyes and mouth wide open at the semi-visible form of a stranger with Wilbur's face/Tommy's older brother. 

" TOMMY! " the ghost waves at him, the trio was freaking out.

They watch as Ghostbur ( Tommy has dubbed ) talk to air- the words and sentences he uttered not making sense at the three figures standing in front of him. 

" Are you sure this is going to work, Phil? " Ghostbur asks at the air- looking at an empty spot from Tubbo's side. 

' Phil, his father, wasn't even here?? ' The trio was genuinely confused and terrified at the weird situation.  
They watch as Ghostbur talk and slowly disappear/vanish from their eyes. The trio freaked, pinching- slapping- and punching each other to see if that was very much real and ' did that just happen??? '

\- 5th day, they were anxious in going back to the crater but their curiosity of finding out the truth of the place still remained strong and persistent.

On the 5th day a loud rumble happens, the sound of thunder- the smell of rain. The ground shakes from the trio's feet, disorienting them and getting hit by nausea which quickly dissipates and finds themselves still at the bottom of the crater but the sky wasn't sunny anymore instead gloomy and gray clouds fills the skies. The crater was now fully wrapped in the red vines they just saw, they weren't tiny but were now huge- and looked very much alive.

" What the fuck. "

The trio turns around at the voice and meets the eyes of Phil, the older wearing his signature bucket hat but the rest of his outfit was weird and glowy. A fluffy cape draped from his shoulders, damaged black wings puffed out from behind him and scars littered at the older's face and neck.

( the trio has stumbled upon a time rip. the rip had always been there at the bottom of the crater but got fully open/big because the reincarnated trio kept visiting the place whose soil and air were filled with magic. )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3


	25. " we're like brothers "

\- Tommy, Wilbur, and Techno are actually siblings irl and kept it a secret from Phil and the rest of their friends.  
\- Techno accidentally barges into Tommy's room while he was streaming and Techno's face was cut/hidden from the camera's view. Tommy panics and Techno panics- fumbling the plate of cake on his hands as he tries to close Tommy's door.  
\- Phil is surprised and shocked that 3/4 of the SBI is actually a family dynamic/his friends are actually related by blood.  
\- shenanigans ensue


	26. November 16th

**_I wanna drive home the idea..._ **

  
  
“ STOP IT. STOP IT. “ He tries to shove Dream despite the fatigue effects on his body,  
  
  


**_That this celebration,_ **

Dream’s fist meets his skin, _‘ Fuck... ‘_

Tommy feels lightheaded, _he probably has a concussion... fuckin’ great._

The blonde lays still on the floor- his ragged breath slowing down until his chest finally lays still.

There in the enclosed space, the heat of the lava wall mixed with the awful stench of sweat and the tears dripping off crying obsidian lies a child soldier-

Whom only wanted closure of his painful past.

_’ Sam Nook’s probably waiting for me at the hotel huh... ‘_

  
Tommy’s eyes droop, his numbed body embracing the cold embrace of forever unconsciousness.

_‘ I never even got to say goodbye to Tubbo... how pathetic. ‘_

His vision fades and slowly his hearing too.

_’ ‘m sorry Dad... Techno... Wil...bur ‘_

_  
  
  
_ **< TommyInnit was slain by Dream >**

  
  


His body felt light, floating through the pitch black void. Memories felt muddled, blocked by something that blurs his consciousness.

A scene starts to play.

_Warm rays of sunlight pour through the windows of the house, the smell of freshly baked bread mingling with the aroma of seasoned mutton wafts the air. He was sitting at the opposite end of a fairly small table draped in checkered-pattern cloth. Tommy turns to his side and sees dirt-blonde hair just like his, the man was busy plating what seems to be their food._

_Someone shakes him, he seem to have snapped at the brunette wearing yellow sweater. Beside him was someone with pink hair and small tusks protruding their lips, they roll their eyes and seem to be chuckling at the two of them._

_The man with dirt blonde hair sets down their food, he had gentle eyes and a contagious laugh. The place felt warm._

_The scene changes, he was now in front of a bench. The orange hue of the skies bringing him a sense of nostalgia, with feet like lead he slowly approaches the oak bench. His body felt heavy yet light at the same time, cotton fills his mind as he sat down the bench.  
_

_‘ What a beautiful sunset. ‘ he muses, a soft smile gracing his face when he hears a familiar tune playing. He closes his eyes and nods to the beat of the notes, not opening them even when he felt a presence sitting beside him._

_  
Wilbur, his mind supplies.  
  
_

_He felt something pull him back, the warm feeling in his chest turns colder... turns to dread._

_‘ Please let me stay for a while... please... ‘_

_The music slowly fades away from his ears, he tries to open his eyes but was met with the same pitch black of darkness._

_**Will be about Manburg.** _

A strong force pulls his body, sucking in his existence and his skin felt like it was stretching. Dizziness from being tossed around the void makes him want to puke, he felt his body get tossed up and down- gravity changing left and right. His sense of direction getting mixed up.

Tommy still couldn’t see anything but feels the sensation of harsh wind ruffling his hair and clothes.   
  


He’s falling.

* * *

A loud boom rings through the smp lands, making the ground shake. The vibration reaches through Manburg and the occupants get startled from the sudden sound of explosion.

The people from the festival rushed through the source of the sound- the Dream Team being the first to spring in action. Light smoke trails the skies, a mark from the source of the sound, “ Tubbo. Quackity. Go check that thing and report it back to me. “ Schlatt pushes both of his assistants to the stairs, a stone-cold facade gracing the ram’s features.   
  


“ Dream, what the fuck was that?! “ Sapnap exclaimed from his side, Dream ignores his friend in favour of speeding up to the source.   
He stops at the edge of the pit, smoke and dust lingering from the hole. Dream puts hand out to stop his fiery friend from falling in the pit.

” Oh my Ender... “   
  


The others from the festival slowly gather at the edge of the pit, confused as to what happened. “ Oi dipshit! “ Tommy calls out to Dream, “ The fuck just happened here? “ Dream spares a glance towards the blonde and back to the pit. Eyes squinting behind the mask.

“ I don’t know yet, _Tommy. “_ Dream spat, the L’manburg dipshits getting on his nerves.

He hears Wilbur calming Tommy down, the blonde grumbling and relents from his brother’s order.   
  


The thick smoke and dust started to dissipate from the pit and a form starts to appear.   
  
The curled figure’s clothes start to appear more clearly, red and white shirt matched with a green bandana from their neck.

Everyone’s eyes widened at the sight. There at the bottom of the pit lays a familiar figure, in a curled position and unconscious.

” TOMMY?! “

  
  
\- L’manburg takes care of future!Tommy after seeing him battered and unconscious from the pit. They fought with Dream on who gets to take care of him and get answers from.

\- Manburg (Schlatt) gave the L’manburg peeps a temporary sanctuary to heal future!Tommy

\- future!Tommy wakes up confused and gets shocked at the sight of Wilbur and past him.

\- F!Tommy is careful from spilling out some info from the future, saying it might mess up the timeline for better or worse.

\- F!Tommy tries to change this timeline from the wrath of the egg and Dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so .... march 1 huh.... :^)


	27. i’ll curse the shit out of you.

The dust start to clear away from the area and shows the clearing of the forest from behind the Prison.

Gong sounds vibrate throughout the obsidian and black-stone walls, alerting the Warden for a prison break or security breach. Crows flock out of the forest and to the skies due to the echo of the loud gong. The sky was grey and gloomy, the work of the domain.

Lava pours out from the gaping hole on the wall, the hiss and making of obsidian as lava touches the water reaches their ears.

  
“ If I was here a second too late, you woulda been toast. “ Tommy huffs a laugh, wiping the sweat from his forehead and failing to hide his nervousness.

” WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT, TOMMY?! “ Dream shouts, eyes blown wide at the scene he just witnessed.

* * *

TommyInnit was born different, he knew this ever since he had first gain sense of the world at the young age of 8 as an orphan on the streets. That was also the time he entered a domain unknowingly and accidentally. Phil had found him while he was wandering lost in the lands of the domain and decided to take care of him as a son.  
  


He would frequently see these morphed figures pass through walls and the ground, some he could see floating from the skies and others mingling with people. Tommy, who was young and still clueless about the true nature of these figures would ask Phil or his two older brothers if they could see them but would always receive a confused face or a laugh dismissing it as the energetic blonde’s wide imagination.

Tommy then decided to keep this to himself, he would sometimes try to reach out and talk to the morphed figures- some of them ignoring him, lashing out on him, or spewing incomprehensible noises which weirded the kid out. He would also avoid the ones that gives him goosebumps and an overwhelming sense of dread which makes his whole body turn to ice. 

At the age of 11 he met Jschlatt, the ram hybrid surprised at the presence of a dormant jujutsu sorcerer. He had been strolling through the forest behind Phil’s cabin one morning, Tommy kicking pebbles around and occasionally stopping to stare at the bees buzzing around. That’s when he felt the presence of another human, “ Stop hiding, you pussy, I know you’re behind that tree. “  
  


” What a foul mouth you got there, kid. Where’d you learn that? “ Tommy turns to meet the figure, he blinks at the sight of the man who was wearing a blue fluffy sweater and the most notable was the ram horns protruding from the side of their head. “ Jschlatt. And you? “ _Jschlatt_ extends a hand out, Tommy squints his eyes at the hand and at the man’s face. “ Big man TommyInnit, don’t wear it out. “

Jschlatt was the first one to believe about the creatures he kept seeing. The man explaining to him about ‘ curses ‘ and ‘ jujutsu techniques ‘ and other shit which made his brain overheat. Schlatt demonstrated to him a cursed technique and energy, the trees from the forest breaking into splinters at the small nails he hit with his hammer which made Tommy all giddy and eager to learn. He spent months with the hybrid secretly training, he made sure that his ‘ family ‘ don’t find out about the activities for Big guy had warned him that regular humans cannot find out about the existence of the curses. 

Tommy nods resolutely and trained harder- controlling his emotions and keeping it in check. He’s learned more about his skills and understand more of its background.  
He doesn’t see the man again, disappearing without so much as a note. Tommy shrugs, albeit disheartened he continued to hone his jujutsu.   
  


The first curse he had exterminated was the one lingering around their cabin, specifically near Technoblade’s room. Once Phil and Techno left the house again for one of their ‘ adventures ‘ and Wilbur hanging out more frequently with his friends from the village, he had made his move.

* * *

Years later...  
  
He’s now 16 and had been to wars and experienced manipulation from dickheads like Dream.

He had also briefly reunited with Jschlatt though he wasn’t the same man he had met from when he was a child. Just before his last death, he looked straight at Tommy and whispered to him, _‘ ...if you wanna get out of this domain, lose all of your three lives... see ‘ya kid. ‘_  
  
Tommy was on his way to the Prison to have some closure for his past, he wanted to heal. He wanted to live his future unlike the tainted past.

He goes through the visitor procedures once again, the Warden slightly upsetting him. The lava wall falls down and a figure awaits for his arrival.

Once on the opposite side of the platform, the lava wall comes falling back down and he’s alone to deal with Dream.

Tommy and Dream argue- shouts were exchanged- Tommy collects his calm and goes back to what he came to the prison for which was to gain closure. That’s when the sounds of explosion interrupt their conversation, the building shook slightly, the tears from crying obsidian drop down from the ceiling. Tommy tenses, noticing this wasn’t just any explosion. Dream notices this, “ What’s wrong, Tommy? Scared of a little explosion? “, Tommy doesn’t take the bait- instead looking around the room.

His eyes dart from the ceiling to the floor and to the corners of the enclosed space. His hand twitches, he could feel a mildly strong curse lurking from the Prison. “ Dream, stand behind me. “ Tommy says lowly, inching close to the confused prisoner. “ What- Why? Tommy, why? Answer me-! “  
  


A figure starts to form from the walls, its inhumane claws slowly inching towards them. The glow-stone light shines on its skin, humongous eyes forming on unnerving patches of skin. The curse is taking form, and Dream could see it.

“ WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?! “ Dream shouts from behind him, pointing at the curse that was looking straight at them. Tommy glares, observing the curse. The curse wasn’t making its move yet, though a slight shift of Tommy’s foot spurs the curse into action.   
  


Tommy puts his hands out, a cleaving knife materializing from his hand and directs it towards the incoming creature and shouts, “ 捌ハチ ( _CLEAVE) “._

The blonde jumps from his position, putting strength to his arms and slashing through the curses’ flesh. A wave of energy radiates from the motion, sending Dream’s back to the obsidian wall. The curse gets set on fire, the purple and cyan flames blazing and dissipates. From where the creature once stood was a gaping hole, the thick obsidian walls of the Prison seemed to be cut through.

” Uh oh... I put too much energy into that one. My bad... “ Tommy laughs nervously, his eyes looking at the mess he had just made. Tommy clasps his hands loudly, de-materializing the cleaving knife from his hands and turns to a shell-shocked Dream.

“ If I was here a second too late, you woulda been toast. “ Tommy huffs a laugh, wiping the sweat from his forehead and failing to hide his nervousness.

” WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT, TOMMY?! “ Dream shouts, eyes blown wide at the scene he just witnessed.

Tommy makes a sheepish noise, “ Oh... you know... spirits and shit. You probably don’t wanna know, Dream. “  
” Oh I actually happen to _do,_ please go ahead Tommy, **_what just happened?_** “ Dream walks up to him and grips his shoulders.

Tommy flinches but doesn’t relent. “ _**Tommy.**_ “ He could see the dangerous glint from behind Dream’s mask. The sound of the gong rings from their ears. Sam- the Warden was going to be pissed. 

He was about to shout an insult and make an escape when he hears Ranboo’s voice from outside the hole.

” _**RUN AWAY.**_ “

Tommy’s eyes widen, he turns back to Dream and roughly grabs his shirt. Quickly he made his way out of the obsidian walls and out in the open before the enclosed space they stood just a second ago gets blown to pieces. “ SHIT. IT’S A SPECIAL-GRADE CURSE. “

Tommy’s eyes widen at the enormous energy radiating off the creature, “ Ranboo, take Dream and run away from here! Go! “

Ranboo shakes his head at this, instead turning to Dream. “ _**RUN AWAY.** ”, _Dream’s body moves on its own. Once the half enderman-hybrid sees Dream’s figure slowly disappear from the distance he turns back at the curse he and Tommy were dealing with.

” Focus Ranboo, I might just exit this domain and you’ll probably lose you first life. “ Tommy grins, summoning the cleaving knife from his hand again.

Ranboo’s jaw tightens, afraid that his last sorcerer friend would leave him alone in the cursed domain.

” LETSGO. “

* * *

jujutsu sorcerers in dsmp domain ;  
tommy ( dismantle )

ranboo ( cursed speech )

jschlatt ( straw doll technique )

\- once you lose all three lives from the Domain, you go back to the real world.

dsmp is a domain, Dream doesn’t know this.  
(the one who made the domain is DreamXD, who is different from Dream since DreamXD is a curse who finds amusement in the dsmp events while Dream is a human loving chaos and power and control.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yea,,,jujutsu kaisen,, haha?
> 
> note : i’m still watching jujutsu kaisen so i have no idea how domains and other shit work and definitely butchering jujutsu kaisen stuff but i thought it’d be cool to write 👀( domain = dimension travel, in this prompt. )
> 
> Also to get a better understanding you can watch these :  
> https://youtu.be/qAX0jsTTEZs (Cursed speech - Inumaki)  
> https://youtu.be/SZTOqCU3NVs (Jujutsu Kaisen - amv *really cool!!watch it!!)


	28. haha, how’d i get here?

“ Dream, promise me. _Promise me_ , whatever you do- don’t... don’t bring Wilbur back to life. “

Tommy watches his chat zoom past at the corner of his eye, he and Dream were doing another lore stream. Tommy improvises his lines, checking if the lines he says don’t stray from the plot. He was listening to Dream’s monologue now, waiting for his turn when a weird noise caught his ears.  
He simply shrugs it away, thinking it was a Minecraft sfx but he hears it again- much louder.

His face cam shows his scrunched face, the noise interrupted Dream’s lines to him- he looks over to chat and sees them send question marks and confused messages regarding the weird sound. _So he wasn’t the only to hear it..._

” Tommy? What was that noise? “ Dream asks, stopping mid-sentence from his lore lines. “ I don’t know- hold on... “ 

Tommy quickly checks his stream settings from his computer, removing unnecessary windows and double-checking sound. The teen was confused when he hears it again, he gets startled by the following vibration that follows the noise. “ Whoa, what the fuck. Did you guys see the camera shake? “ He checks chat and sees their similar response to the situation happening.   
  


“ Ah.. technical difficulties? “ Dream says, Tommy moves his headphones aside and looks at his computer-set up. That’s when he notices the slight glint that flashes at the wall in front of him. “ Hold on boys, just gotta see something... “ Tommy stands up from his chair when the loud noise comes again, rattling his desk and putting him off-balance. “ HOLY SHIT. “ The tall teen grips his desk, he hears Dream’s concerned voice from his headphones.   
  


_Was there an earthquake? No there isn’t. What the fuck is going on?_  
Tommy tossed aside his phone after checking twitter that there isn’t in fact an earthquake but what made him more confused is why his mother hasn’t come banging his door about the weird loud noise and the shaking that follows. 

He screams when he sees the glint from his bedroom wall start to move, his eyes widen as his wall seemingly crumbles and reveal a blurry image.

” What the fuck. What the fuck? “ Tommy stands back, he goes to his computer and moves his mouse to end the stream. “ Sorry boys but I might have to cut the stream here, don’t worry- tomorrow we’ll continue today’s lore. Okay got to go, bye! “ Tommy waves uneasily at his camera and ends the stream. Tommy backs away and darts for his phone on his bed, he opens discord and goes to the vc with Dream in it.

“ Tommy! What just happened?? Is everything alright there? “   
“ My wall is falling apart, Dream, and it’s _fucking_ weird I’m tellin’ ya. “ Tommy grips his phone, making sure he’s at a safe distance away from the wall that was still crumbling. “ Wha- What do you mean? Tommy, video call? “ Tommy quickly accepts the invite and points the camera to the scene in front of him.

” WHY IS YOU WALL DESTROYED TOMMY?! “

” I DON’T FUCKING KNOW, DREAM, IT’S BEEN DOING THAT EVER SINCE THE FUCKIN’- THE FUCKIN’ NOISE STARTED SHAKING ME ROOM. “ Tommy screeches, his back hitting his closet door. “ Wait- I can hear something. “, straining his ears he makes out words he could slightly hear from the gaping hole that has stopped crumbling.

  
Dream also goes quiet, watching Tommy’s screen and squinting at the blurry image from the hole.

Tommy’s eyes adjust as the grey blurry image from the hole start to become clear, he hears Dream gasp when they see the figures talking.

There at the opposite side was a burly man with pink hair and a golden crown atop of their head, red cape resting on their shoulders and holding what seems to be a black skull.

His eyes widen at the sight of the figure that looks exactly like him, standing in the middle alone with a crowd of familiar faces surrounding other him.

” You want to be a hero, Tommy? “  
  


_He’s heard that line before... that was Techno’s line!_

**“ THEN DIE LIKE ONE. “**

_...what the fuck._   
  


“ WHAAAAAAT?! “ He hears Dream shout from his the discord call.

The man cosplaying as Technoblade’s minecraft skin turns to him, red eyes meeting blue. “ ...What... “ Tommy hears his other self shout, the crowd of familiar faces also turning to look at him.

Tommy laughs nervously, his face twisting in unease and confusion. “ Uhh... nice cosplay you got there big man..? “

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA MY BRAIN IS ITCHING FOR DIMENSION TRAVEL AGAIN AFTER READING A NEW FIC MMMMMMMMBRAIN MELT
> 
> recommend : ( https://archiveofourown.org/works/29769780/chapters/73232367 )


	29. married to the grind

\- Technoblade, Wilbur and Tommy are actually siblings irl and haven’t told anyone.  
\- Technoblade is stumped on what content he should put out on youtube and decided to ask for some suggestions from his two brothers who were also content creators.  
\- Tommy decided Techno should make another cooking video or stream, Wilbur adds in baking.  
\- Techno decided to make a stream on how to make baked potatoes with Technoblade cosplay  
\- Wilbur and Tommy help in buying cosplay materials for Techno’s character.  
\- The day Techno started stream he was dressed with frilly white top, a red corset that’s loose on his stomach, a red rug that isn’t used from their house as a substitute cape, and a burger king paper crown on top of his cheap pink wig. (he also borrowed Tommy’s diamond sword)  
\- While Techno was streaming, Wilbur and Tommy decided to tease/make fun of Techno from behind the camera.   
\- Tommy and Wilbur would make noises, sometimes putting their hands close to the lenses of the camera which makes Techno cough loudly to warn the two.   
\- Techno sighs as he puts down the baked potatoes he made on the kitchen counter, tasting it and blanching at the blandness of the potatoes.  
\- “ Ah yes, just like a true master chef. Quite exquisite might I say? “ Techno says in his ‘ Sir Billiam III ‘ voice.  
\- Wilbur couldn't help but laugh, unrestrained laughter ring out from the background and Techno’s chat caught on.  
\- Tommy had Techno’s stream playing on his phone, laughing at chat’s and Techno’s reaction to Wilbur’s voice joining in the stream.  
\- Wilbur walks up to an exasperated Techno who just gave up and let his older brother get seen by the camera’s lenses.  
\- Chat goes wild, twitter? boom., discord? boom.  
\- Wilbur role-plays with Techno, “ Monsieur, may I taste your fine dining? “ in an accent. “ Help yourself, bon apetit. “  
\- Tommy laughs, revealing himself from the stream’s audio. He couldnt restrain his laughter at his brothers grimaced expressions as they attempt to stomach Techno’s abomination of baked potatoes.  
\- Techno just huffs a laugh and ends stream, the brothers watch in amusement as twt snd their friends go wild, Philza goes “ WHAT. “

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ye i kinda want a sbi 4/4 stream haha... <\3
> 
> note : i am writing their internet personas not the actual ppl ><


	30. a Jester laughs at the foolish Knight.

Tommy loses his last life by the same hands who’ve taken so much from him. He lies on his own blood mixing with the dripping obsidian tears and sweat. There on the cold, wet obsidian room lays TommyInnit’s dead body.

  
Death was fucking shit if you asked him, he tries to scream- tries to gasp for breath when his body felt like it was being torn apart. Shredded into fine dust, his mind rattling and banging against his skull. It was an extremely unpleasant experience when consciousness greets him, after being tossed around in the void and feeling everything at once- the only thought that constantly plays on his mind was to sleep.

Tommy groans when the universe decided to stop torturing him, bleary eyes blink away the spots and he rubs them when the darkness hasn’t subsided from his vision. Confused, the teen slowly sits up- ignoring his creaky bones and his muscles aching at the action. Tommy zones out for a while, letting himself rest after going through a shit ton of beating up. He flinches when a voice comes from behind him,

” Tommy. “

” Wil... “

Wilbur was standing there with a lax posture. He was sporting a white shirt with dried blood at the center, his trench coat wrapped around his waists and his pants rolled up just below his knees.   
  
“ Let’s chat for a bit, yea’ Toms? We have solitaire. “

Wilbur and Tommy caught up with things, telling stories and ranting about how Schlatt kept annoying Wilbur while Mexican Dream sneaks in white powder in Schlatt’s bottles. Tommy laughs at this and sees the other two dead people at the distance, Schlatt chasing Mexican Dream with a broken bottle in the ram-hybrid’s hand. Tommy also doesn’t miss the chance to tease and annoy his psuedo-brother.  
  


Wilbur’s voice turns serious at some point in their conversation and Tommy caught up with his intentions.

Tommy grins at Wilbur’s plans once he gets revived, he listens attentively as Wilbur lays out his plans to Tommy. They go back to a casual chat, Wilbur insisting Tommy on playing solitaire and Tommy grumbling. When the teen notices Wilbur’s silence he speaks up,

  
“ No please keep talking about solitaire... “

When there was no response Tommy tried again, he feels the invisible hand that was clutching his heart start to loosen from his chest.

“ Wil?...W- “

Tommy quickly understands what was happening, he sighs and lets his eyes close.  
He couldn’t wait to get out of this shit hole.

  
“ Tommy. “  
  
Tommy wipes his grin once he hears Dream’s voice again.   
  


_He couldn’t wait for his brother’s revival._

* * *

  
Tommy puts on his best act, schooling a facade of haunt and horror. Tommy was so good at lying, he was an expert- lie after lie he spouts at Dream and laughing inside when Dream seems to buy his act, not noticing anything different. Dream was an idiot, a _child_ playing god after all.   
Tommy tells Dream to not bring Wilbur back, poison green eyes gleaming at this and Tommy knew he would do the exact opposite of what he was saying.   
  


Dream will be reviving Wilbur with intention to wreck havoc across the smp lands and what was left of L’manburg and its people. Dream laughs at Tommy, not knowing the teen was pulling a grand scheme on the foolish, _soft_ man.

Tommy repeats his lines to Dream, ‘ Promise me. PROMISE ME, DREAM. Do not- Don’t bring Wilbur back. I’m not asking you- I’m _telling_ you. ‘.

He sees the false-god laugh, telling him Wilbur will be breaking him out of the prison.

  
The teen knew, he knew how to read Dream now, if Tommy wanted to revive Wilbur before? Dream held back, not telling him anything on wether he would accept the teen’s request. But what if...

What if Tommy, who just came from the afterlife, has been there and talked with Wilbur, told Dream how he shouldn’t bring Wilbur back from the dead. With a horrified look, spouting sentences with ‘ evil, sinister, planning and Wilbur ‘ and making Dream promise him to not revive Wilbur.

Won’t the foolish man use this to torment Tommy further? By going against the teen’s will?

So Tommy lies. He knew he’s won when Dream tells him his plans of reviving Wilbur and his plans of chaos.   
He didn’t have to beg for Wilbur’s revival, what an easy win.

_‘ Reverse psychology, bitchboy. ‘_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> saw a theory on twt and i must say....... 👁 i can’t wait for vilbur’s comeback/revival.
> 
> ( read op’s thread on twt it’s really interesting : @/AcidicStars )


	31. “ i’m better than ever “

“ Oh just great, I never get to _FUCKIN’ BREATHE_ in this Ender-damned smp land. “  
Tommy groans, dragging a hand down his face while Dream chuckles at his side. “ Oh _come on_ , Tommy, don’t be such a spoilsport. We’re going to have lots of fun while we’re here! Ah, smell that? Fresh air! Breathe with me, Tommy c’mon- inhale... “   
  
Tommy sighs defeatedly, he relents and joins Dream with “ breathing “. He admits, the teen missed the fresh air entering his lungs- it was a very nice and welcome change from the damp, humid and stuffy air from the Prison and the fucking dark-void of the afterlife.

The two were standing on soil and most importantly just outside Old L’manburg’s wall.

  
“ This is going to be interesting, won’t it Tommy? “  
  


” Fuck you. “

* * *

  
Tommy listens to Dream’s pretentious speech about being a god and other gloating horse-shit that comes out of the older’s mouth when the light coming from the glowstone seemed to be shining brighter. Dream stops mid-sentence and stands next to Tommy who squinted through the increasing blinding light that was emitting from the glowstone. The teen feels a hand grasp his arm making him flinch violently and then all they could see was white.  
  


“ TOMMY. “ Dream shouts from in front of him, he could feel hands clapping his cheeks repeatedly. Tommy groans and slowly regains his bearings, his eyes attempts to adjust focus from the light. His senses came back almost instantly he hears birds chirping and the smell of grass and soil.

Dull-grey eyes widen at the sight of the blue sky and most notably, the black-stone walls of Old L’manburg right in front of them. Dream cackles, running up to the wall and traces his finger on the cold tiles.  
“ How fascinating, Tommy are you seeing this? Hahaha! Does this remind you of _something_? “, _he’s never wanted to punch that sly grin off the bastard’s face more than now._

Tommy deadpans, “ We’re in the past aren’t we? “ Dream laughs, “ That’s right, Tommy! We just did the impossible. “, venomous green eyes meets his.

_After being just fresh out of the afterlife and being confronted with a delusional Dream he fuckin’ time travels, what luck does he have?  
_

“ So? How do we get back? “ Tommy stands up, dusting off his pants and looks at the side of Dream’s face. “ Hmm... that we don’t know. But listen, _Tommy_ , imagine the many possibilities we could do while we’re here. We could change the future! We have the knowledge of what’s going to happen and we could do so much more. “ Dream grins at Tommy who stayed silent, glaring coldly at Dream. The teen’s mouth quirks up to a smirk, his eyes levelling Dream’s who raised an eyebrow at the blonde’s expression.  
  


“ Y’know what? You’ve got a great point there, Dream. No, really. We could _actually_ change our past counterparts future, and _**I’m going to change mine starting now-!**_ “  
  


Tommy turns to bolt for L’manburg’s entrance, Dream’s hands reaching for him instantly.   
“ GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME, YOU BITCH. “ Tommy snarls, aggressively shaking off Dream’s hands whose grip just tightens.   
Dream’s cold voice stops him, “ **Tommy.** “ Tommy inwardly curses, his legs were frozen and it was just like exile all over again. Dream’s other arm slowly moves, Tommy flinches- he squeezed his eyes shut and raises his free arm to shield his head. He was expecting to get hit but instead felt Dream’s hand tug his body and at the older’s back.

Tommy opens his eyes at the action, confused he opens his mouth to ask but Dream beats him to it, “ We’ve got company. “ he whispers. Tommy makes a disgruntled noise from the back of his throat, he peers over Dream’s shoulder and his eyes widen at the sight of the newcomers.

” Oh shit... “ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if anyone reads/checks the updated chapter for this fic uhm...
> 
> Who would you like the future duo to meet first?  
> past!L’manburg or past!Dream Team
> 
>   
> *might continue, let’s see if this prompt sticks with me till tomorrow :^.
> 
> (my mind goes ‘oooh what if tommy time travels from that point? oooh wouldnt it be interesting if the past sees the future oooh ‘)


End file.
